Waiting for a Train
by Xrai
Summary: You're waiting for a train. A train that will take you far away.  Jack/Ianto, R


**Title: **Waiting for a Train  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s): **Jack, Ianto; Jack/Ianto  
><strong>Summary:<strong> _You're waiting for a train. A train that will take you far away. _  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Contains minor elements from _Harry Potter 7 _and minor spoilers for theTW radioplay_Ghost Train_. Title and quotes from the movie _Inception_.  
><strong>AN: **Written for Round 6 of the **jack_ianto_las**. Still in, amazing.

* * *

><p><em>Because we'll be together. ~Cobb, Inception<em>

He woke facedown on cold marble and, well, so he was dead. Again. He sat up and looked about. Same old station, same old train track leading into the darkness of space. Only the constellations were different. Monoceres and Tahaloi this time, though he couldn't remember the ones he had seen the last time he'd been here.

His clothes were, as usual, lying on one of the benches that stretched across the platform. He pulled them on. Today, his shirt was navy blue, and the braces were gray.

"I don't see the point of arriving here naked. Such a hassle, trying to pull on all your clothes before boarding the train."

He whirled around. Behind him, holding his coat as though he was waiting for him to put it on, was a young man.

"Hello, Jack."

He was pale, dark haired, pretty, and watching Jack with such an expectant look on his face that Jack turned back around to the tracks and allowed the mystery man to slip the coat onto his shoulders. The collar straightening and the unexpected, very, very good snog was a bonus.

"I'm sorry," he said when they parted, though he kept his hand resting on the young man's waist. "Not that I'm complaining, I've never gotten a welcome like this before, but do I know you?"

Something flickered in the other man's eyes; sadness, disappointment? Jack couldn't tell, but he felt that his guesses had been rather accurate when the warm hand that had curled around his neck slipped away as the man stepped back. Now he simply looked embarrassed. Jack thought the blush that slowly crept across his cheeks was adorable.

"I'm sorry, I must have come too early. I could leave if you'd like me t-"

"No," cried Jack, reaching out and grabbing the man's hand. "I mean…" he let go, hoping he wasn't scaring him, or something. "I just- I've never met anyone here before. Who are you?"

The young man smiled, and reached back to take Jack's hand. "If you don't already know, I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Jack cajoled. "I never remember anything that happens here once I go back, not even this place itself."

Mystery man's smile widened. "I'm unforgettable."

Jack grinned. "I'm sure you are. Wanna make sure of it?" He let his hand drift back to the other man's waist, then slide a little lower.

That cute blush spread across pale cheeks again, though mystery man made no move to remove Jack's hand from his person. "I don't think that would be appropriate, here."

"All right, then," Jack sighed. "Just looking. And maybe a bit of groping. That work with you?" He jumped when a hand pinched his butt, just as his companion twisted free.

"That would work just fine," mystery man said, walking to one of the benches. He sat down, and patted the seat next to him in invitation.

"So what do we do?" asked Jack as he sat down. "Just talk? You know, if putting on your clothes is such a hassle, you needn't bother next time. I don't mind."

Again, that slow smile curled across mystery man's face. "I don't arrive naked. And don't you like the suit?"

Jack took in the crisp purple shirt, burgundy tie, and pinstriped waistcoat. The jacket was lined in red silk. "Very nice," he said appreciatively as he ran his hands over the smooth material. Then he slid them down his companion's sides, and rested them on his hips, thumbs teasing at the waistband of his trousers. "You sure?"

Mystery man looked torn for a moment, then gave a small sigh that Jack took as acquiescence. "I should've known I could never resist you." To Jack's surprise, he rose up, only to swing his leg over Jack's so he was straddling him. Those warm lips were on his again before Jack could blink. A long fingered hand was fumbling at the fly of his trousers, and Jack could feel mystery man's own trapped erection press against him.

"Look," he gasped, as the younger man slipped his hand into his underwear and cupped him. "How do I know you? I'd just like t-"

"You talk too much," said mystery man before kissing him again, and Jack decided it was best to just shut up and go with flow. Jack was just fumbling with the buttons of his shirt when he suddenly felt an uncomfortable and familiar tingle travel down his spine.

"No," he mumbled, twining his hands in mystery man's hair as though he could use it to anchor himself in place. "No."

His companion fell still, one of his hands still curled around Jack's slowly wilting erection. "You have to leave," he said. It was matter-of-fact, and sad.

"I'm sorry," said Jack, brushing his hand across his cheek, even as he felt himself fade away.

The younger man turned his head to kiss Jack's palm. "It's all right. Not your time yet."

"Look," Jack said desperately. "You know me. You love me. How do we meet? Where should I look for you?"

Mystery man- mystery lover, boyfriend, husband, something, cupped Jack's fading face in warm gentle hands and kissed him softly on his lips. "Don't worry, Jack," he said. " I'll find you."

_Fin_


End file.
